


Kindheitserinnerungen

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Boerne Is Hurting, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male Friendship, Non-Graphic Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thiel seufzte. Natürlich würde es seinen aktuellen Fall weiterbringen, wenn er über dieses Foto einer Boerneschen Gartenparty vor dreißig Jahren beweisen konnte, daß Singer und Karmann alte Bekannte waren. Aber hätte Boerne nicht alleine suchen können? Ohne ihn? Er verschwendete hier doch nur seine Zeit. Entnervt ließ er seinen Blick durch das verstaubte Zimmer schweifen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Soll ich nicht schon mal mit den Kartons dahinten -"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Sie bringen nur alles durcheinander!" unterbrach ihn Boerne scharf, ohne sich umzudrehen.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/65338.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindheitserinnerungen

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** Andeutungen von Kindesmißhandlung, AU was Boernes familiäre Verhältnisse angeht  
>  Handlung: "Ihre Kindheit möchte ich nicht geschenkt haben." (Thiel zu Boerne, Zwischen den Ohren)  
>  **A/N:** Das ist nun wirklich etwas, was ich sicher nicht geschrieben hätte, wenn ich nicht meine Bingokarte vollbekommen wollen würde. Das Thema bereitet mir selbst Unbehagen. Naja, und so richtig Anfang und Ende hat das ganze auch nicht *seufz* Aber die 500-Wort-Grenze für ein Bingo-Fill habe ich überschritten ...  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** steht am Ende

***

"Wo ist jetzt dieses Foto, von dem Sie geredet haben?"

Ohne ihn zu beachten wühlte Boerne weiter in einem der Stapel, den er in einem Regal im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters gefunden hatte.

"Boerne! Ich hab' nicht ewig Zeit!"

"Jetzt seien Sie mal nicht so ungeduldig. Wenn ich sage, das Foto existiert, dann existiert es auch!"

Thiel seufzte. Natürlich würde es seinen aktuellen Fall weiterbringen, wenn er über dieses Foto einer Boerneschen Gartenparty vor dreißig Jahren beweisen konnte, daß Singer und Karmann alte Bekannte waren. Aber hätte Boerne nicht alleine suchen können? Ohne ihn? Er verschwendete hier doch nur seine Zeit. Entnervt ließ er seinen Blick durch das verstaubte Zimmer schweifen.

"Soll ich nicht schon mal mit den Kartons dahinten -"

"Sie bringen nur alles durcheinander!" unterbrach ihn Boerne scharf, ohne sich umzudrehen.

 _Durcheinander ..._ Sonderlich ordentlich war Boernes Vater nicht gewesen, ganz anders als sein penibler Sohn. Er drehte zum wiederholten Mal eine Runde durch das Zimmer, sah in alle Ecken und Winkel in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, ohne das ... Ablagesystem durcheinanderzubringen. Aber da war nichts, jedenfalls nichts, was einem Papierabzug ähnlich sah. Gelangweilt griff er nach dem Gegenstand neben dem Bücherregal und ließ ihn durch die Luft sausen.

"Was hat das denn hier zu suchen, gehört das -" _nicht eher in den Pferdestall_ verschluckte er, als Boerne bei dem Zischen heftig zusammenzuckte und sich blitzartig umdrehte.

"Fassen Sie das nicht an", sagte Boerne nach unerträglich langen, stillen Sekunden. Und drehte sich wieder um, während Thiel die Welle von Übelkeit niederkämpfte, die ihn plötzlich überfallen hatte, und das Ding - wie nannte man sowas? Reitgerte? - wieder an seinen Platz zurücklegte.

Boerne sah oberflächlich betrachtet aus wie vorher, während er weitersuchte. Nur daß seine Bewegungen jetzt knapp und konzentriert waren, so als würde er jeden Muskel in seinem Körper unter Kontrolle halten. Er hätte gerne etwas gesagt, irgendetwas, wenn ihm nur irgendetwas Sinnvolles eingefallen wäre. So sagte er schließlich nach Minuten des drückenden Schweigens nur "Ich geh' mal raus, an die frische Luft. Wenn ich eh nicht helfen kann."

Boerne nickte, und er flüchtete in den Garten.

***

Es wurde schon langsam dunkel, als Boerne auch nach draußen kam und sich zu ihm auf die Veranda setzte.

"Und?"

"Nichts."

"Wollen wir nachhause fahren?"

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich brauche nur fünf Minuten Pause an der frischen Luft."

"Boerne ..."

"Ich finde das Bild." Boerne wirkte entschlossen, aber auch ziemlich erschöpft.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, oder weil er an Lukas gedacht hatte, jedenfalls sagte er einfach, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. "Es tut mir -"

"Das geht Sie nichts an."

Offensichtlich würde er nicht sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Thiel unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Soll ich Ihnen nicht doch helfen? Ich kenne mich super aus mit Papierstapeln, glauben Sie mir."

"Mein Vater mag es nicht, wenn jemand Unordnung in sein Arbeitszimmer bringt", sagte Boerne entschieden, und ihm stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Das wurde ihm langsam zu psychomäßig hier, am Ende fand sich im Keller noch - "Jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht an, als wäre ich verrückt", unterbrach ihn Boerne. "Ich habe nicht vergessen, daß er seit drei Jahren tot ist. Es würde ihm trotzdem nicht gefallen, wenn Sie in seinem Zimmer herumwühlen."

Boerne machte Anstalten wieder aufzustehen, aber er hielt ihn fest. "Dann machen Sie wenigstens mal 'ne richtige Pause. Meinen Sie, es gibt hier irgendwo Bier?"

"Wohl kaum", schnaubte Boerne. "Und wenn, dann wäre es mittlerweile verdorben."

"Wein?"

Boerne sah ihn kritisch an. "Mein Vater verfügt über einen gut sortierten Weinkeller, aber -"

"- davon wird er wohl kaum noch was trinken."

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollte Boerne protestieren, aber dann sah er ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Suchen Sie was passendes, und ich hol' die Gläser", sagte er deshalb, bevor Boerne es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Zehn Minuten später hatte Boerne tatsächlich eine verstaubte Weinflasche geöffnet und ihnen beiden ein Glas eingeschenkt. "Stürzen Sie den nicht gleich wieder in einem Zug herunter, sondern lassen Sie ihn atmen!"

"Jaja ..." Das würde er sich wohl auf ewig anhören müssen. Er hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, Boerne klar machen zu wollen, daß er sowieso keinen Unterschied schmeckte. Aber wenn er den anderen auf diese Weise noch eine Weile an der frischen Luft und raus aus diesem stickigen Raum halten konnte, war ihm das nur recht.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während Boerne sein Weinglas zwischen den Fingern drehte und die Dämmerung sich über sie legte wie eine schwere Decke. "Ich könnte Licht anmachen", sagte Boerne schließlich, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. "So dunkel wird das doch gar nicht. Wir haben Vollmond."

Er griff nach der Flasche und nach Boernes Hand mit dem Glas, um ihm nachzuschenken. "Wollen Sie mich betrunken machen?" sagte Boerne amüsiert. "Ich muß noch fahren."

"Sie trinken, ich fahre."

"Thiel ..."

"Es wäre doch bestimmt ein Sakrileg, von diesem Wein was übrig zu lassen."

"Man könnte auch einfach den Korken wieder drauftun und die Flasche mitnehmen, Thiel", sagte Boerne ruhig. Aber er nahm den nächsten Schluck.

Er hatte Boerne gerade das zweite Mal nachgeschenkt und wollte gerade einen neuen Versuch starten, sich zu entschuldigen, als ihm der andere zuvorkam.

"Er fehlt mir."

Boerne starrte vor sich hin, und Thiel nickte vorsichtig.

"Wissen Sie, ich war ein ziemlich anstrengendes Kind, und -"

Die Übelkeit war wieder zurück und er stoppte Boerne, bevor der weiterreden konnte. Ihm war zwar nur ein einziges Mal die Hand ausgerutscht, als Lukas ihn in seiner ersten Trotzphase bis aufs Blut gereizt hatte, aber das lag ihm immer noch schwer im Magen. Danach hatten Susanne und er sich darauf geeinigt, Lukas notfalls in den Flur zu setzen und die Tür hinter ihm zuzumachen, bis sich beide Seiten wieder beruhigt hatten. Sicher auch keine pädagogische Glanzleistung, aber immer noch besser, als die Nerven zu verlieren.

"Sie müssen ihn nicht entschuldigen, damit Sie ihn vermissen können." In seinem Kopf war das irgendwie schlüssiger und verständlicher gewesen, und er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, das besser auszudrücken, aber dann sah er im Mondlicht, wie Boerne langsam nickte, und entschied sich, es doch lieber dabei zu lassen.

***

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Bild heute noch finde, Thiel", sagte Boerne nach dem letzten Glas.

"Schon O.K. Sie können doch morgen weitersuchen. Oder ich schicke ein KTU-Team."

Boerne schauderte. "Mein Vater -"

"- ist tot, den juckt das nicht mehr."

Boerne seufzte. "Wenn Sie meinen."

"Dann lassen Sie uns mal los." Er stand auf und streckte Boerne eine Hand entgegen, um ihn von der Bank hochzuziehen. Eine Sekunde lang schwankten sie und hätten beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, aber dann fing Boerne sich wieder und ließ seine Hand los.

***

Sie waren nur noch drei Schritte vom Wagen entfernt, als Boerne plötzlich ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrt machte und zurück zum Haus stürmte.

"Was zum -" Er hastete hinter seinem Nachbarn her und holte ihn im Flur ein. "Falsche Richtung Boerne, wir wollten doch -"

"Ich weiß, wo es ist!" Boerne durchwühlte hastig das Bücherregal. "Hier!" Er schüttelte einen schmalen Band, und tatsächlich segelte etwas heraus, das Thiel geistesgegenwärtig auffing.

"Woher ..."

"Das Motto waren die 20er", sagte Boerne, als würde das alles erklären. "Ein Sommerfest in den zwanziger Jahren."

"Und?"

Boerne hielt ihm das Buch unter die Nase. " _Der große Gatsby_ , das ist doch offensichtlich!"

Ihm war gar nichts offensichtlich, aber vielleicht war es auch nicht so wichtig, nach welch verschlungener Logik man bei Boernes Unterlagen aufbewahrte. Stattdessen sah er auf das Foto und lächelte. Singer und Karmann, im Gespräch vertieft.

"Ich wußte, daß es das Foto gibt", verkündete Boerne. "Ich vergesse nie etwas!" Thiel blätterte weiter und sah die anderen Bilder durch. Auf einem weiteren Bild waren sie im Hintergrund zu sehen, und auf dem letzten ... ein Junge, mit Hosenträgern und Schiebermütze und gerade dabei, mit dem Ausdruck höchster Konzentration im Gesicht einen Ball durch ein kleines Törchen zu schlagen. "Sind Sie das?"

"Beim Crocketspielen", sagte Boerne und klang etwas verwundert. "Das Bild kenne ich gar nicht."

"Wie alt sind Sie da?"

"Zwölf." Boerne deutete auf den Mann, der neben ihm stand und ebenfalls einen Schläger hielt. "Das ist mein Großvater. Es war sein Geburtstag. Sein letzter."

"Sie sehen sich nicht besonders ähnlich."

"Er war mein Großvater mütterlicherseits, und ich komme mehr nach der väterlichen Seite."

"Aber höchstens äußerlich."

"Was?" Boerne sah ihn verwirrt an.

Einen Augenblick lang verspürte er einen sehr ungewohnten Impuls. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß Boerne es nicht verstehen würde, wenn er ihn umarmte. Also tat er das nächstbeste und griff nach Boernes freier Hand.

"Nehmen Sie die Fotos mit und lassen Sie uns endlich los. Es ist schon verdammt spät."

Boerne betrachtete ihn immer noch äußerst skeptisch, aber er setzte sich in Bewegung, als er ihn hinter sich her zog. Die nächste ruhige Minute würde er dafür nutzen, mit Boerne darüber zu reden, daß es an der Zeit war, die Sachen seines Vaters auszusortieren und wegzuräumen. Dieses leere Haus, an dem alles noch so da lag, als könnten seine ehemaligen Bewohner jederzeit wieder durch die Tür spazieren, ließ es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter laufen. Und Boerne tat das auch nicht gut, soviel war mal sicher.

*** Fin ***

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Peitsche


End file.
